koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Toukiden: The Age of Demons/Weapon Movesets
This page is for the weapons introduced in Toukiden: The Age of Demons. For weapon movesets introduced in the second game please see Toukiden Kiwami/Weapon Movesets. Toukiden's weapons changes the protagonist's fighting style. Each weapon has a unique moveset and is assigned one of the following attack properties: :Slash - Standard balanced type for hacking through demon's defenses. Easy to use and versatile. :Crush - Power-based strikes. Tends to have shorter range than other types. :Thrust - Technical type for striking specific points. The demons have designated weaknesses and tolerances against these attack properties. If the player is using a weapon they are weak against, they have a higher chance of dealing critical hits. Demons who are strong against a particular attack type are harder to dismantle than normal. Protagonists can equip weapons with elemental properties by forging them at the blacksmith; demons also have respective elemental tolerances and weaknesses. As the protagonist hits enemies, the weapon icon near the health meter will gradually be highlighted. This area is called the user's weapon gauge. When it is completely filled, the player can press + simultaneously to initiate the weapon's strongest attack. Giant demons will be stunned or dismantled if they are hit by these moves. Since they take time to build, this attack is recommended to be used only when the player is certain it will hit. Weapons :See also: Toukiden: The Age of Demons/Weapons *'Long Sword' - Slash *'Twin Blades' - Slash and Thrust *'Spear' - Thrust and Crush *'Gauntlets' - Crush *'Kusarigama' - Slash and Crush *'Bow' - Thrust Movesets Long Sword : , , , : Four overhead, diagonal slashes which alternate from left to right. : , , : Hopping vertical slash. Pivots to the left for another slash. Turns again while digging blade into the ground for a third diagonal cut. : and can be combined to form various combos if the player so desires. Since the animations are the same as the standard combos above, this list is the known limits for each button combination. : , , : , , , : , , , : , , , , , : , , , , , : , , , , , , : , , , , , , : , , , : , , , : + : Quick spinning slash to the front with limited invincibility. Uses stamina. : (held): Does a spinning overhead cut which leaves a blue trail behind. Can be charged up three times for additional damage. If it hits, tap to follow up with a rushing, rising slash. : (held) + (Kiwami only): : : Endows the blade with mystical energy. If the player hits a specific body part with this state enabled, it adds a special mark to their body (katanakizu). Damage increases dramatically based on the number of marks present on the target's body part. Effect lasts until stamina runs out or until user presses to have the marks explode over target. : (held; Kiwami only): Increases the damage of the marks but increases stamina drain. : + : Turning horizontal slash. : + (team; Kiwami only): Stands straight and draws blade into a circle. Ends with a vertical overhead slash. Fighting Style The long sword is the standard choice for melee with good range for its attacks. It is balanced in both damage and speed, neither excelling or weak in either trait. Easy to use and learn, it works well against small or giant demons. Twin Blades : , , , , : Four diagonal slashes from both blades. Ends on a spinning horizontal cut with the user having their back face the foe. : : Rising uppercut. Can be used during the first four slashes of combo. Users become aerial. : (held): Pounces forward with both blades. Can be charged up to three levels for more damage. If it connects, the user is propelled skyward. ::(aerial) , , , : Three left and right slashes, ending with a cross slash from both blades. Drains stamina while airborne. ::(aerial) : Stabs downwards with both blades. If it hits, the user will bounce off their target and stay airborne. Can be followed with chain. Cannot be perform if player finishes a chain. ::(aerial)↓ + (held; Kiwami only): User slams blades towards the ground and lands. : + : User enters a quick sprint with both blades at the ready. Gradually drains stamina. Ends when user is hit or until stamina runs out. Press to perform left-right slashes during sprint. Quick and easy to combo.Can be cancelled with . : : Spins around like a top to hit anything within range of both blades. Hold down button to lengthen spinning. Can perform in the air and character can move during animation. Lasts until the stamina gauge runs out. : + : Throws both blades forward. Can be aimed by holding down buttons. Blades have a slight boomerang effect when thrown. : + (team; Kiwami only): Fighting Style These blades are for combo fanatics. Their attacks are quick to execute and have decent range. As long as the player balances their stamina usage wisely, their character can unleash a never-ending onslaught of hit-and-run attacks. Veteran players can use this set to stay completely airborne against giant demons. The sprinting command is slightly faster than a normal dash and activates instantly. It is useful for escaping immediate danger or hurrying towards another area. However, the weapons themselves are the weakest. Players cannot expect to deal much damage with these weapons unless they keep their combos up. Dual blades are also limited for ground combat, which might be problematic for fighting against smaller demons. Spear : and can be combined to form infinite combos if the player so desires. The animations for each attack are the same as these standard combos. : , , : Three stationary stabs forward. : , , : Hits diagonally with the butt end of weapon. Ends with an overhead swing. : (held): Powerful, prolongated stab with the user kneeling on one foot. Can be charged to three levels at the cost of user's stamina. If it connects, tap again to follow up with another stab. Button can be rapidly pressed to increase the number of hits. : + : Crouches and charges for a counter. If a demon attacks while the user is in this state, they will stab their spear forward once with blue-tipped point. Stops enemy movements if successful. Certain attacks are impossible to counter. Can be charged up to three levels at the cost of stamina. : + ; (if successful, Kiwami only): conducts a quick counterstrike. : : Hops high into the air before plummeting spear back to the earth. User is impervious to injury during the attack's execution. Button can be held up to three levels for more damage. Charging uses stamina. : + : Hurls weapon forward. Can be aimed by holding down buttons after activation. Press any attack button after finishing the move to automatically retrieve weapon. : + (team; Kiwami only): Fighting Style Spear users are the most versatile of the fighting styles. They can act as the stationary sentinel to stop a demon's advance, the mid-ranged tactical fighter who aims solely for weak points, or the close-ranged fighter with wide coverage. The spear's decent speed and range is effective against demons of all sizes. is exceptionally useful for evading enemy attacks while still remaining offensive. + requires time to build up and aim, but it is the strongest attack out of the six weapons if it hits. Beginners might struggle using this weapon since its attacks have a strange rhythm and execution compared to the standard long sword. Be cautious of using the spear's strongest attacks in quick succession as they sap a lot of the character's stamina. Gauntlets : : Launches a spinning uppercut that marks a demon part, causing it to take more damage for the duration of the effect. Can be held and charged up to three levels for further damage. Charging is also applicable to other strong attacks as well. : , : Straight punch. : , , : Rising uppercut. : , , , : Performs a spinning hook punch. : , , , , (Kiwami only): : , , , : Lands four alternating punches. The user has a higher chance of inflicting critical hits with this attack when running. : + : Defends. Can be held until the user's stamina empties. or can temporarily do more damage if character has guarded successfully. : : Unleashes rolling punches. Sequence can be extended by rapidly mashing . Though the user remains stationary while performing this attack, they can slightly alter their positioning for better coverage. Depleting the stamina gauge completely for the rush causes it to end with a special finisher. : (Kiwami only): Unleashes rolling punches. Mash on button repeatedly to reach a reddish state. If their limit is reached, their fists will explode for extra damage. : + : Does a powerful slam on the ground. : + (team; Kiwami only): Fighting Style Gauntlets are the strongest weapons the player can obtain, and the ingredients for creating different ranks tend to be the easiest to fetch. Their moveset is the one which best resembles a typical Warriors moveset. Masters of critical hits, these fighters can easily pound away at a demon's defenses while conserving their stamina. As the only weapon with a defend command, the player can avoid life-threatening danger without depleting a Soul ability or needing to retreat. If used with patience, these users can be the ultimate close-ranged combatants. Yet their attacks are the slowest to execute, dramatically weigh down a character's speed, and have poor range and accuracy. Agile demons can easily outmaneuver these sluggish fighters if the player is not careful. Kusarigama : : Activates aggressive mode which hastens the user's attacks. Gradually consumes stamina. Pressing again turns it off. : , , , : Swings part of the chain around to inflict blunt-type damage. : , , : Use sickle side to slice up enemies. The first attack causes the character to hop forward when used while running or chaining it from a regular attack string. : (held): Throws chain forward. If it hits a target, the user will be pulled towards them and become airborne. Can be charged for three levels to increase damage output. Users can move around while charging or aim by using the directional pad. :: , , (aerial): Three slices from sickle end. :: + (aerial): Whips blunt end of weapon downward to bash into foe. Can be used to instantly halt projection of jump. :: (aerial + aggressive mode): Hurls chain forward towards target. If it hits, the user will bounce in a direction and continue to stay airborne. : + : Does a back hop while throwing flail to smash the ground. Depletes a portion of the user's stamina. : + : Throws the sickle end towards demon. Can be held and aimed with directional pad. Launched with any attack button. Will be auto-launched if the user does nothing in five seconds. : + (team; Kiwami only): Fighting Style Although these weapons are the most difficult to master, an experienced player can easily use them to inflict a variety of mid-range attacks in almost any situation. Kiwami adds an instantaneous cancel to aggression mode and adjustments to stamina drain. Bow : : Fires a single arrow forward. Hold the button to release a charged shot; drains stamina when held. Has three charge levels. : : Shoots an arrow within an arc, causing the ground to erupt upon landing. Can be held for aiming and a larger impact. : , : Fires five arrows to the front. Can be held for aiming. : , , : Shoots an arrow in an arc. When it lands, it erupts three bursts of multi-hitting energy. Can be held for aiming. : (while aiming and moving; Kiwami only): Evasive maneuver. Press R''' to instantly resume firing stance. : (held): Targets multiple enemies on the screen simultaneously. The player can increase the damage and number of targets by moving the camera to highlight enemies. The same target can be highlighted again to fire stronger arrows. Stamina is instantly drained for each new target or circle the player highlights. Release button to fire. : (held) + '''R (Kiwami only): Locks onto a specific target for multiple arrows. : (Kiwami only): Attack power increases at the cost of gradual stamina drain. User is limited to using and when activated. : + : Archer kneels and charges for an upward shot. Hold down buttons to charge. Fires five arrows on third level. These sealing arrows leave a special mark on a foe. If the player hits these marked foes again with a normal attack, their arrows will do more damage than normal. Damage increases based on the number of seals present on target. : + : Shoots a single, powerful arrow that shoots a bolt of lightning if it connects. Can be held for aiming. Damage increases if there are sealing arrows on target. : + (team; Kiwami only): Fighting Style While players can move their character around whilst charging their shots, their character will be completely vulnerable loading arrows in between each attack. The delay between attacks automatically encourages players to keep their distance at all times. Held shots can be aimed by manually moving the camera, and accuracy is the style's strongest point. Archers can shoot at an exact target without using the game's lock-on feature. This can be advantageous if the player wishes to dismantle a specific body part or to hit areas out of other weapons' normal reach. Aiming is useful for giant demons, but it may cause archers to struggle against common ones. Since archers are designed to avoid the dangers of close ranged combat, they can double as the safe choice for the party's medic. Wounded party members can run to their safe spot for healing, or the archer can be the one who revives their fallen melee comrades in the fights against giant demons. Category:Movesets